plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chilly Pepper (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Chilly Pepper. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Freeze a Zombie. |flavor text = "It's not easy being both hot *and* cold. A comfortable lukewarm might be nice for a change."}} Chilly Pepper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives a selected zombie the Freeze effect when it is played. Its closest zombie counterpart is Ice Pirate. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played: Freeze' a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "It's not easy being both hot *and* cold. A comfortable lukewarm might be nice for a change." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Uncommon *Replaced in the Green Shadow Ally Pack. Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Despite having low stats, Chilly Pepper's ability to Freeze a zombie and the capability to attack zombies itself can help you if used correctly, as it gives you a chance to heavily cripple, and even destroy a zombie while it is completely vulnerable. Good zombies to activate its ability on are glass cannons, as it makes them unable to hit you and let a plant, most likely itself, destroy them easily due to their pitiful health. It can also effectively Freeze Untrickable zombies. This plant is very helpful in conjunction with Snowdrop and Winter Squash, as it activates both their abilities instantly. However, is a much cheaper alternative if you are playing it to only Freeze a zombie, so take this as an Iceberg Lettuce with an extra plant. Rescue Radish is a good plant to use with this, as it allows you play this once more to Freeze another zombie. Be careful to not play this in Total Eclipse, as doing so will cause that environment's ability to destroy Chilly Pepper before it can Freeze a zombie, wasting 3 sun. If you are , you can have Wing-Nut on the field to ensure that the zombie is forced to skip its turn. Against Due to its low health of 1, you should have no difficulties in destroying it with any damaging zombie card. If there is a zombie in a tight situation due to being frozen from Chilly Pepper's ability, simply heal it with Medic or play health-boosting tricks such as Vitamin Z to keep it alive for an extra turn for it to be defrosted. As a hero, you can use Lurch for Lunch or to negate the Freeze effect on a zombie, so that it does not need to skip its attack. However, this is useless if Wing-Nut is on the field. It is not recommended to Bounce this plant, as its relatively cheap cost will allow it to be easily played again, freezing another zombie again. Gallery F94FA52A-5381-4239-B7B1-5F8E457EAB40.png|Chilly Pepper's statistics ChillyPepperGrayedOutRareCard.png|Chilly Pepper's grayed out card ChillyPepperCardImage.png|Chilly Pepper's card image HD Chilly Pepper.png|HD Chilly Pepper ChillyPepper.png|HD Chilly Pepper with its eyes closed Earning Chilly Pepper.png|The player earning Chilly Pepper after completing the 4th step in Rose's Hero Quest Chillyattack.png|Chilly Pepper attacking from the player's point of view ChillyPaperAttack.JPG|Chilly Pepper attacking from the opponent's point of view Advertisement for GreenShadowAllyPack.jpeg|Chilly Pepper on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack (note its happy tone) RoseHeroPackPvZH.jpg|Chilly Pepper on the advertisement for the Rose Hero Pack (note its happy tone) IMG 3027.png| being played on Chilly Pepper RollingStoneDestroyingChillyPepperPvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Chilly Pepper Givingyoucolds.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Chilly Pepper frozen chilly pepper.jpg|Chilly Pepper frozen ChillyPepperDoubleStrike.png|Chilly Pepper with the Double Strike trait Old ChillyPeppsStat.png|Chilly Pepper's statistics Cpepper info.png|Chilly Pepper's statistics Chillycard.png|Chilly Pepper's card Chillypepper packet.png|Chilly Pepper's card Receiving Chilly Pepper-0.png|The player receiving Chilly Pepper from a Premium Pack Receiving Chilly Pepper.png|The player receiving Chilly Pepper from a Premium Pack Green Shadow Ally Pack.jpg|Chilly Pepper on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack Chilly Pepper silhouette.png|Chilly Pepper's silhouette Trivia *Its tone on the Green Shadow Ally Pack and the Rose Hero Pack shows it smiling, while it is frowning in the gameplay. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants Category:Freezing cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Immobilizing plants